Nightbound Choices
This page contains the choices in Nightbound and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Woman. *Man. Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Woman) *Silver Lining (��15) *Braided Blonde *Brunette Beauty *Uptown Curl Choice 3 (Man) *Greased Lightning. (��15) *Razor Sharp *Breezy Blond *The Long And Short Choice 4 (Woman) *Bare Shoulder Babe (��20) *Seeing Red *Cross My Heart Choice 4 (Man) *Street Smart. (�� 20) *Distressed Denim *Polo Power Choice 5 *Yes, I'm ready. (Choice 7) *Something needs to change... (Choice 6) Choice 6 * A different face. * A different gender. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name: Default is "Alex". Chapter One: Life of The Party Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Keep running! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Look back! (Skip Choice 2) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Go for it! (No effect) *Find somewhere to hide! (No effect) Choice 3 *I just had this weird dream. (No effect) *It was nothing. (No effect) Choice 4 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 5 *See the historical sights! (No effect) *Party hard! (No effect) *Hook up with someone hot! (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm sorry! (No effect) *Hey yourself, beautiful. (No effect) Choice 7 *Bottoms up! (No effect) *But you're not my type. (No effect) Choice 8 *A little scary. (No effect) *Kinda hot! (No effect) Choice 9 *Someone you're looking for? (No effect) *Someone you're hoping to avoid? (No effect) Choice 10 *Let's go up to the balcony! (�� 12) *We should probably get going. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hurricanes! (No effect) *Sazeracs! (No effect) *Sweet tea! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Why did you leave? (No effect) *What's it like being back? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Ooh, shiny. Diamond Choice 4 *Hunky guy! (No effect) *Gorgeous girl! Diamond Choice 5 *Ask for a kiss. (No effect) *Propose a toast. (No effect) Choice 11 *Awesome. (No effect) *Shady. (No effect) Choice 12 *Open sesame! (No effect) *Pretty please? (No effect) *It's my birthday! (No effect) Choice 13 *Rush over to Kristin! (No effect) *Scream for help! (No effect) Choice 14 This is a timed choice. *Keep running! (No effect) ⬅Correct *Look back! Choice 15 This is a timed choice. *Go for it! (You die. Go back to choice 14) *Find somewhere to hide! (No effect) ⬅Correct Chapter Two: The World of Night Choices Choice 1 *Skull flail. (No effect) *Ornate book. (No effect) *Old locket. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 2 *You're right. Thank you. (No effect) *Get out of my way! (No effect) Choice 3 *Would spend that much on me?! (No effect) *Knew I'd need protecting? (No effect) Choice 4 *Vera? (No effect) *The bouncer? (No effect) Choice 5 *Hit me. (No effect) *I'll pass... (No effect) Choice 6 *Vampires? (No effect) *Werewolves? (No effect) *Unicorns? (No effect) Choice 7 *Protection. (No effect) *A tour guide. (No effect) Choice 8 *Buy this item! (�� 25) *No thanks. This item is called "On the Hunt" for males. Choice 9 *Krom. (No effect) *Ivy. (No effect) *Garrus. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 10 (Krom) *Scary! (No effect) *Poofy-haired with rhinestone belly-buttons. (No effect) Choice 10 (Ivy) *Ghoth? (No effect) *Zombie? (No effect) Choice 10 (Garrus) *Yes, please! (Path A) (No effect) *No thank you. (No effect) Choice 11 (Path A) *Bottoms up! Choice 12 *Go hunting with Nik! (�� 18) *Stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *You're kidding. *Who you gonna call... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *How long have you been doing this? (No effect) *Why do you do this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fight! Diamond Choice 4 *Be right there! *Grab the flask! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Hug Nik. (No effect) *Thank him. Choice 13 *Horrifying. (No effect) *Fascinating! (No effect) Choice 14 *Look closer. Choice 15 *Keep reading! (�� 15) *Put the diary down. Diamond Choice 6 *Hold my ground! (No effect) *Brace for impact! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Slash at its eyes! (No effect) *Aim for the heart! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Nightbound